Julie's Boyfriend
by Matt Magnet
Summary: Sorry peeps, but
1. Default Chapter Title

Julie's Boyfriend: Part 1

** **

Malcolm entered the schoolyard wearily. He looked around, trying to find his secret crush, Julie Hoolerman. When he finally spotted her, he wasn't very happy about what he saw.

A handsome, athletic looking boy was sitting with his arm around Julie. They were talking and, having a good time. Julie burst into loud peals of laughter; apparently the boy was extremely funny. Malcolm ran up to the couple.

"Hey Julie," he said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Oh, hi Malcolm! Have you met my boyfriend, Kyle?" Julie asked sweetly. 

"What's up?" said Kyle. 

"My blood pressure," Malcolm replied. Both Kyle and Julie burst out laughing. 

"Malcolm, you're so funny!" exclaimed Julie.

"Yeah, well…I've got to go." Malcolm walked away, feeling defeated.

Wait a second! He thought. I'm way smarter than that guy. I just have to make Julie realize how great I am! I have to win her heart! And I know just how to do it.

Malcolm went through the rest of the day not paying attention to any of his teacher, Caroline, at all. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action. After school, instead of going directly home, Malcolm headed over to the flower shop.

Malcolm set a handful of money down on the florist's counter. "I want the most beautiful bouquet of flowers that $20 can buy!"

The florist quickly made up a pretty bouquet comprised of roses, tulips, chrysanthemums, daisies, and a variety of other flowers. Malcolm took the lovely flowers home, and set them in water, eager for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Malcolm snuck into school early. He knew Julie's homeroom number, and he went inside the darkened room. Malcolm quietly set the flowers down on Julie's desk along with a note, which read:

Dear Julie:

I saw these and thought of you. Hope you like them! 

Your friend,

Malcolm

"This is definitely going to work!" Malcolm said to himself as he slipped back out of the room.

During recess, Julie approached Malcolm. To Malcolm's despair, Kyle was with her.

"Thanks so much for the flowers, Malcolm. They were really beautiful!" with this, Julie walked away, hand in hand with Kyle. Kyle threw Malcolm a smirk over his shoulder. 

"Ok, Plan A didn't work. Now, on to Plan B." Malcolm wasn't too discouraged. He knew he'd get her in the end.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Julie's Boyfriend: Part 2

** **

The following, Malcolm snuck into school early again. This time, he left a different not of Julie's desk. This one read:

Dear Julie:

I got these tickets to The Moffatts concert. I remembered that The Moffatts were your favorite band, so I thought that you might like to go. 

Your friend,

Malcolm

Malcolm, confident that Plan B would work, walked happily out of the classroom, a spring in his step.

During recess that day, Julie and Kyle came up to Malcolm again. 

"Malcolm, thank you so much for the tickets! Kyle and I have been waiting to see The Moffatts for so long! We're going to have a blast! I'll bring you back a souvenir, ok?" without waiting for a response, Kyle and Julie sauntered off. 

Malcolm inwardly groaned. "I thought that one was going to work! Oh well, I guess I'm moving on to Plan C."

The next morning, Malcolm snuck into Julie's classroom for the third day in a row. On her desk, he left an autographed picture of Julie's favorite actor, Justin Finch-Fletchly. This time, the note read:

Dear Julie:

I saw Justin Finch-Fletchly at the mall yesterday. I remembered you liked him, so I got his autograph for you. Enjoy it!

Your friend,

Malcolm

This was Malcolm's final plan. He hoped and prayed that it would work. Julie 

and Kyle didn't come up to him at recess. Malcolm began to worry that maybe Julie hadn't gotten it. He'd been saving the autograph for months. He'd had to write in to Justin Finch-Fletchly fan club to get it for her. Malcolm hoped that it hadn't gotten lost. 

When Malcolm came in from recess, he found a note on his desk from Julie. Julie's note said:

Dear Malcolm:

Thanks so much for the autograph. Justin Finch-Fletchly is my absolute favorite actor. Kyle doesn't really like it that you keep giving me stuff, though. I really appreciate it, but please don't give me any more. Thanks for understanding!

Your friend,

Julie

Malcolm sullenly sat class. He had been so sure that Plan C would work. There 

was only one thing to do. After school, while Malcolm was walking home, he caught sight of his older brother Reese. He ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Reese, you'll never guess what I heard!"

"What?" Reese replied.

"I heard that this kid in my grade, Kyle, has been making fun of you! I think that you should beat him up." 

"Someone was making fun of me? Of course I'll beat him up! You point him out to me, and I'll pound him real good!"

The following day, Kyle went home early. He had a black eye, fat lip, and was limping. Malcolm smiled to himself.

"And everything is back to normal," he said.


End file.
